Sin ti mi vida perdería sentido
by romantichistory69
Summary: Las consecuencia de nuestros actos, a veces pueden llegar hacer el principio de nuestras desgracia, Sam tendra que aprender a detenerse ante que pierda a alguien muy importante... o quizas ya es demasiado tarde
1. Porque te comportas asi

YO SE QUE NADIE LEERA ESTO, PERO LA VERDAD SE ME HA ANTOJADO ESCRIBIR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA AUN CUANDO SE PIERDA EN EL OLVIDO, ESCRIBO ESTO PORQUE REALMENTE AUN CUANDO YA HA PASDO UFF DE AÑOS DESDE QUE TERMINO LA SERIE, HACE POCO BUSCANDO ALGUNA SERIE ACTUAL DE DISNEY O NICK, ME TOME CON LA FOTO DE JENNETTE MCCURDY Y ME HIZO RECORDAR A "ICARLY" ENTONCES ME DIJE A MISMO PORQUE NO, Y ME PUSE A VERLA DE NUEVO Y VALLA QUIEN DIRIA QUE DESPUES QUE HA PASADO MUCHOS AÑOS Y YO YA HE MADURADO AUN ME SIGUE DIVIRTIENDO Y AUN MAS ME SIGA NACIENDO EN MI ESA INTRIGA DE PORQUE NO TERMINARON JUNTOS ALGUNOS PERSONAJES, ME MIRE TODO LOS CAPITULOS ME REI MUCHO Y PUSE MUY NOSTALGICO, Y HEME AQUÍ ESCRIBIENDO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, SI EXISTE ALGUN FAN ACCERRIMO DE "ICARLY" Y ESPECIALMENTE DE SEDDIE A PESAR DE ESTOS AÑOS SE QUE ESTAS DE ACUERDO CONMIGO QUE ACTUALMENTE YA NO SACAN SERIES COMO ESTAS, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA Y PROMETO QUE ESTA HISTORIA LA ACABARE NO COMO LAS OTRAS DOS

Una tarde muy típica en Seattle, el cielo yace oscuro, lluvioso sin ninguna pisca que podría llegar a detenerse….

Tres jóvenes muy aburridos sin saber que hacer pasaban las horas en la casa de uno de ellos, lamentándose de como el clima de Seattle les había arruinado el día

-Ya han pasado 6 horas y esta tonta lluvia no se detiene- se quejaba la rubia

-Pero valla que no perdiste el tiempo- dijo el castaño señalando a todo el resto de comida que ya hacían por el suelo- al menos ten la decencia de limpiar

-Cállate!- replico la rubia – si no quieres que te golpee toda tu cara, no estoy de humor para aguantarte

-Oh vamos Sam no es mi culpa- se defendió Freddie – además no creo que halla sido tan malo pasar conmigo todo este tiempo

-No fue malo, fue de lo peor! Cuando entenderás que tu presencia me irrita- dijo Sam muy fríamente

-Primero auch eso dolió y segundo pensé que luego de todo este tiempo, al menos me consideras tu amigo- dijo Freddie, se notaba tristeza en sus palabras que trataba de disimular

-Yo? ¿Amiga tuya? Te equivocas Benson, no por el hecho que hagamos el show junto, significa que seamos amigos, solo nos ayudas con lo técnico que al menos como ñoño que eres tienes que ser bueno- dijo seria Sam sin fijarse en él – tu crees que yo seria amiga de un ñoño, por dios Benson tengo una reputación que mantener

-Woo – solo llego a decir Freddie esas palabras le habían dolido

Pero él en su interior sabia que algo andaba mal, el conocía a Sam y la consideraba una muy buena amiga, una de las personas mas importantes en su vida y la quería mucho, en todo este tiempo el pensó que se habían hecho amigos, y que ahora le venga con esto, algo raro había

-Como es posible que Carly me halla dejado contigo, que mala amiga- ahí van otra vez palabras que le hacían doler mucho – solo porque a anda con novio, piensa que me puede dejar sola con el ñoño- seguía diciendo Sam como si Freddie no estuviera ahí

-Hey hello tierra llamando a Sam- dijo Freddie tratando de soportar ese amargo momento- Sigo aquí

-Me da igual- seguía atacando Sam- me da igual que sigas aquí, me da igual si te vas solo eres un fastidio

-Que carajos pasa contigo- esta vez Freddie poniéndose al frente de Sam- No te hecho nada Sam para que me trates de esta manera

-Si, nacer- dijo Sam mirándolo directo a los ojos- ahora apártate si no quieres que te parta las piernas

-No Sam tu y yo necesitamos hablar- dijo Freddie muy determino

-Te lo advertí Benson- dicho y hecho Sam lo empujo tan fuerte que hizo que este se cayera y golpeara con el soporte de la escalera, haciendo un ruido tan fuerte que hizo que la pelinegro bajara corriendo

-Que esta pasando aquí?- dijo Carly llegando, viendo a Freddie reponiéndose y Sam al frente de él

-Nada, solo tropecé y me golpee la cabeza- Dijo Freddie ya poniéndose de pie- tu ya sabes soy muy tonto

-OH POR DIOS! Freddie estas sangrando- grito Carly desesperada

-No es nada Carly solo es un pequeño rasguño- solo atino a decir- bueno chicas me voy, que suerte que mi madre es enfermera – dijo esto último soltando una risa

-Sam hay algo que me tengas que decir- pregunto Carly a su amiga que se había quedado estática

-Yo.. me tengo que ir hasta luego Carls- se fue dejando a Carly muy confundida, Carly no estaba muy segura pero creyó ver a Sam yéndose con los ojos llorosos pero eso es imposible, Sam no lloraría de la nada después de todo es Sam

Una día mas se inicia las clases con normalidad en Ridgeway, era un bonito día nada comparado con el anterior

-Hey Carls- llegaba Sam a sus casilleros

-Hey Sam, y ese milagro que llegas temprano- dijo Carly volteando a ver a su amiga

-El nuevo novio de mama se estaba, le dije que me llevara de pasada y bueno heme aquí- dijo sam sacando un jamón de su mochila

-Jamón?

-Ajam

-Con extra jamón

-Asi es

Carly solo atino a rodar los ojos

-Bueno Sam me dirás que paso ayer, porque Freddie salió con la cabeza ensangrentada- Hablo Carly

-Acaso no escuchaste al tonto, resbalo y se golpeó la cabeza – mintió Sam

-Bueno como digas, me voy a clases nos vemos luego- se despidió Carly

En ese momento que Carly se iba, Sam pudo divisar a Freddie que yace ahí en su casillero sacando unos libros, lentamente se aproximó a él

-Hey..- solo atino decir Sam

-Hola Sam que paso- dijo Freddie con toda tranquilidad como si no hubiera pasado nada

Sam observo muy bien a Freddie y la herida que le había ocasionado era bastante grande, que ni siquiera lo que llevaba lo cubría por completo

-Yo… lo siento…- dijo apenada Sam

-Acaso escuche mal, la poderosísima Sam Pucket pidiendo disculpa a un ñoño, dame un segundo sacare una grabadora necesito guardar este momento- rio Freddie

-No te rías Benson, sino sabrás que es sentir dolor realmente- dijo muy seria Sam, el dolor tan fuerte como hiciste sentir ayer con tus palabras pensó Freddie

-Descuida Pucket, yo se que a pesar de todas las palabras que me dijiste ayer, realmente soy tu amigo y eso jamás cambiara, yo siempre estaré para ti- dijo esto Freddie sonriendo haciendo que la misma Sam sonriera

He ahí cuando Sam estaba apunto de responder, una hermosa chica aparecía detrás de Freddie, esta era alta un poco más que Freddie tenía el cabello castaño que hacía resaltar sus lindos ojos un bonito cuerpo, era la chica de ideal para muchos de ahí y eso era obvio por la cantidad de miradas que robo pasando por ahí

Ashley como se llama la muchacha se acerco lentamente a Freddie sin que este se percatase ni Sam, lo abrazo y le dio un tierno beso a la mejilla, Freddie volteo confundido para ver quien era, cuando la vio no pudo sonreír ampliamente, a su vez que este sonreía, la sonrisa en Sam desaparecía

-Hey Ashley que haces por acá- dijo volteando hacia ella dándole la espalda a Sam

-Tiene que pasar algo para venir a ver a mi novio- Novio? Esas palabras dejo muy pensativa a Sam que se había quedado sin decir nada

-No soy tu novio- dijo rápidamente Freddie

-Pues deberías, solo estoy esperando que me lo pidas- diciendo esto hizo que Freddie se sonrojara, Sam seguía sin decir ninguna palabra- y no me vas a presentar a tu amiga Freddie

-Cierto, Ashley ella es Sam, Sam ella es Ashley- dijo Freddie, ambas chicas solo se saludaron por su parte de Ashley una gran sonrisa, por parte de Sam solo movió la cabeza

-Sigues sin decirme que haces por acá Ashley- Pregunto Freddie

-No es nada solo ando de pasada ya que el autobús de mi escuela paso muy cerca de acá y tenemos 30 min para pasear-dijo la risueña muchacha- y para decirte que aun nos seguiremos viviendo los sábados aun necesito esas clases

-Muy cierto, descuida estaré en tu casa muy temprano- dijo Freddie con su clásica sonrisa

-Okii te veo temprano Freddie, se puntual- dijo Ashley acercándose al oído a Freddie diciéndole algo, haciendo que este ultimo se sonrojara muchísimo, y por parte de Sam que esta apretara los puños- nos vemos amorcito- se despidió Ashley con beso en la mejilla

-Bueno Sam en que… - no termino de hablar ya que Sam le había dado un golpe tan fuerte que lo había dejado sin aliento, ella solo se retiró a clases

Porque le había molestado tanto que Freddie hablase con esa chica "estúpido Benson" pensaba mientras que se iba, que pasaba por la mente de Sam, que empezabas a sentir, es algo que ella misma no sabía, además "Freddie no es mi amigo, solo es un estúpido ñoño" seguía diciéndose a ella misma, tratando de justificar su trato hacia el…

Uno no sabe nunca sabe las consecuencias de nuestros actos, nunca sabemos hasta que puedo nos pueden soportar o en que momento debemos detenernos para no lastimar a la otra persona, muy pronto Sam se daría cuenta que hay veces que es mejor detenerse y pedir disculpas, que seguir y perder a una persona muy valiosa para ti, muy pronto Sam lo descubriría de la peor manera…..

HOLA QUE TAL, HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMERO CAPITULO, COMO DIJE SI EXISTE AUN ALGUN FAN ACCERRIMO A ICARLY ME ENCANTARIA QUE ME DEJES TU OPINION O QUE SOLO ME DIGAS QUE SI TE GUSTO NO, JAJAJ SE QUE VA SER MUY DIFICIL QUE LEA ALGUIEN ESTO PERO LO SEGUIRE TRAYENDO HASTA ACA ACABARLO ES UNA META PERSONAL QUE TENGO


	2. Oportunidades abiertas

HOLA QUE TAL, SEGUNDA CAPITULO PASANDO UN PAR DE DIAS PARA AGARRAR EL RITMO, SI ALGUN FANTASMA LEE ESTO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE, COMO SIEMPRE ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA LOS PERSONAJES A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR

La mañana transcurría con normalidad, el trio ICarly se encontraban en clases de historia, por un lado teníamos a un muy emocionado Freddie, que aunque era muy bueno en matemáticas la historia era otra de las materias que mas le gustaban, por su parte Carly prestaba atención pero de vez en cuando mensajeaba con su novio, finalmente Sam se encontraba completamente dormida sin ninguna intención de prestar atención

-Un año mas y el director me ha dado la responsabilidad de organizar el viaje de fin de unidad- decía la profesora, mientras que los alumnos se emocionaban- para suerte de ustedes, tenemos dos sitios que visitaremos

-Que lugares visitaremos? – Pregunto un emocionado Freddie, en ese momento se puso seria

-Este año realmente no es tan importante el viaje, sino todo lo que conlleva- dijo la profesora dejando confundidos a los estudiantes pensando que algo malo se vendría- Este año será una gran oportunidad para todos ustedes, aun para los estudiantes con bajo puntaje

-Sammm!- decía Carly dándole un pequeño golpe a la rubia para que despertase

-Queee… como… jamon… pollo frito – balbuceaba la rubia despertando de su letargo

-Presta atención Sam, esta es una buena oportunidad para que subas tus notas- regañaba la pelinegro a su soñolienta amiga

-Aishhhhh… Carly no es para tanto- se quejaba Sam

-Sam!, en estos últimos meses has bajado mucho tus puntajes, y yo realmente quisiera ir con mi mejor amiga a la universidad- decía la pelinegro poniendo carita de cachorrito

-Ay Carly a veces puedes taaaan!- se quejaba Sam

-Saaaam!- haciéndola callar

-Interrumpo algo señoritas- decía la profesora que se había acercado por el escándalo que andaban haciéndolo las dos

-No, disculpe profesora- decía una asustada Carly

-Bueno como seguía diciendo, esto es una gran oportunidad para todos ustedes, El primer viaje es un recorrido por el parque nacional, pasando por su parque acuático, el centro cultural de Seattle y finalmente terminando en la universidad Stanford( **NA: No se de universidades de E.E.U.U, así que digamos que Stanford es buena xd)- **Empezó el alboroto en toda la clases, obviamente todos estaban muy emocionados, uno mas que otros— esto no es todo, como ya dije esto ayudara a todos, ya que gracias al convenio que tiene la escuela con la universidad, muchos de ustedes podrán ingresar a talleres que les ayudara en su futuro universitario, asi que aprovechen al máximo

Toda la clase empezaron a gritar, saltar de la emoción, esto realmente era una gran oportunidad, aun para los estudiantes que hasta la fecha no tenían nada claro para su futuro, hubo muchos emocionadas encontradas en el trio ICarly, por su parte Carly estaba muy feliz, ya que primero siempre había querido ir a Stanford, realmente no era problema para ella ya que aunque no sea una genio, si era muy aplicada y sus notas sin ser sobresalientes eran muy buenas, no solo por eso estaba feliz sino por su amiga, ya que sabia que gracias a estar oportunidad realmente podría cumplir su sueño de ir a la universidad con su mejor amiga, por su parte Sam, aunque quería ocultarlo también estaba muy emocionada, ella había perdido toda esperanza de ir a la universidad, por eso se había descuidando tanto, pero esto le daba una nueva chance, una nueva oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar, realmente ella quería ser grande, y no terminar como cualquiera de su familia, Melanie no era la única que seria el orgullo para los Puckett, ella también lo seria y ya lo verán

Veamos a cierto castaño, a el realmente no se le veía tan emocionado, no se confundan por un lado el estaba feliz ya que de reojo miro a Sam, la notaba muy feliz y el sabia la razón, el sabia que ella mas que nadie quería seguir creciendo y no terminar mal, feliz por Carly también, el sabia que mas que nada, ella quería seguir estudiando junto a su mejor amiga, pero que pasaba con el, Stanford no es una mala universidad, realmente era buena y muchos buenos profesionales han salido de ahí, entonces cual seria el problema pensaba el

Sin darse cuenta la profesora se había acercado hasta el, haciendo que toda la clase lo volteasen a ver

-Hay algún problema señor Benson, no lo veo tan animado- pregunto la profesora, haciendo que sus dos amigas lo volteasen a ver, Sam sabia la razón de porque el andaba así

**FLASHBACK**

_-Sam deberías mejoras tus calificaciones- regañaba el castaño a su rubia amiga_

_-Asihhh Benson, si acepte a venir contigo, no es para escuchar un discurso, sino hubiera traído a Carly-Se quejaba Sam_

_-Primero no aceptaste, solo me jalaste y dijiste "quiero un licuado y tu pagas"- haciendo que Sam sonriese por ese comentario- y segundo lo digo por tu bien yo sé que quieres ir con Carly a la universidad_

_-Ya es muy tarde para mi- decía con tristeza Sam- con mi último examen, baje demasiado y se que no podre ir a Stanford junto a Carly_

_-Sam yo se que si te esfuerzas lo lograras, tienes aun este año y el otro para alzar todas tus notas, tal vez este año saldrás bajo pero el otro con que salgas en algunos cursos sobresaliente estarás lista- dijo Freddie haciendo sonreír a Sam_

_-Gracias…- Respondió con una sonrisa Sam_

_-Creo que escuche mal, o alguien me acaba de dar las gracias…- decía Freddie ganándose un golpe de la rubia_

_-Te lo ganaste- decía Sam mientras veía como su amigo se sobaba el brazo- hablando de todo esto y tu a donde quieres ir _

_-No es importa… supongo que a Stanford también… decía el castaño se notaba que estaba mintiendo_

_-Eso de mentir, puede que caiga Carly pero a una maestra como yo… Asi que Fredñoño habla de una vez- decía Sam_

_-Esta bien… MIT- decía tímidamente el castaño, haciendo que su rubia amiga se sorprendiera _

_-Wao ñoño, es una meta muy alta que tienes…- Sam estaba al tanto de que tan difícil era entrar a MIT, venían de todas partes del mundo a postular y muy pocos entraban _

_-Lo se pero seria todo un sueño para mi… realmente quisiera ir, haría lo que fuera por estudiar ahí… - se notaba lo emocionado que se encontraba_

_-Benson, escúchame si tu dices a alguien acerca de esto, te golpeare en partes donde no deben ser golpeadas…- sonando muy amenazadora, asustando a su castaño amigo- yo se que lo lograras eres la persona mas inteligente que conozco, y sin duda MIT estaría perdiendo a un gran estudiante_

_-Waoo… gracias Sam lo necesitaba…- dijo sonriendo ampliamente_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-**No es ello, claro que estoy emocionado es buena experiencia para todos nosotros- se defendió Freddie- y cual es el otro viaje profesora

-Creo que ya se cansaron que repita esto, pero aprovechen al máximo esta oportunidad que le esta dando la escuela…- seguía diciendo la maestra- el segundo viaje es al Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts mayormente conocido como MIT

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!...- solo un pequeño grupo (4-5 personas) grito, parándose de golpe, incluido Freddie entre ellos

Toda la clase empezó a reír, por el grito de estos muchachos, se escuchaban entre la risas y burlas hacia ellos, "ñoños", "nerds", haciendo que todos se sentase avergonzados

-Bueno como seguida diciendo, al igual que Stanford, el Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts también quiere apoyar a un selecto grupo de estudiantes que competirán por 3 cupos, estudiantes del penúltimo y último año tendrán que presentar un proyecto, que será evaluado por docentes del propio Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts, los ganadores realizaran el viaje hacia el Instituto, recibiendo talleres y capacitaciones, para que les haga mas sencillo poder ingresar

-Profesora hasta cuándo se debe presentar el proyecto…- decía un emocionado Freddie

-Valla señor Benson, ahora si se ve emocionado…- haciendo que el castaño se sonrojase un poco- La presentación de los proyectos, es una semana antes de ambos viajes, así que tiene tiempo para pensarlo y realicen su mayor esfuerzo, les deseo mucho suerte a todos que desean participar, a los demás también aprovechen la oportunidad que les brinda la universidad de Stanford…- En ese momento sonó la campana- buenos chicos eso es todo

Los chicos de ICarly nunca pensaron que la gran oportunidad que se les había presentado, también iba hacer el comienzo de los mayores problemas que podrían tener, la amistad de estos tres muchachos se podrán aprueba hasta el limite, y los verdaderos sentimientos saldrán a floten, quien es tu amigo, quien es tu enemigo, secretos mas secretos que pronto serán revelados

AQUÍ TERMINA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, SE QUE ES ALGO CORTO, PERO QUIERO HACERLO DE ESTA MANERA, PEQUEÑOS SUBTRAMAS QUE SE UNIRAN PARA SER CONCLUIDAS EN LA PRINCIPAL


	3. La vida de Sam

VENGO INSPIRADO, SIN DAR MAS VUELTA VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO 3, ALGO QUE ACOTAR ESTA HISTORIA VA A SER LARGA, Y RARA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D

Luego de terminaran las clases, el trio ICarly se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, Sam les había dicho a sus amigos que primero iría a su casa, por algunas cosas que tenía planeadas para el show

-Te veo mas tarde- Se despedía Carly

-Nos vemos Caloncha… chao bobo- se despidió Sam

Sam por las calles de Seattle, siempre con audífonos puestos, no le gustaba el ruido, no le gustaban que interrumpieran su felicidad, ella solo quería llegar a su casa, saltar sobre su cama y relajarse, todo iba a cambiar y para bien pensaba ella, pasaron unos 20 minutos cuando…

-AUXILIOOOOOOO!- escucho Sam aun con los audífonos, se los quito para saber de dónde provenía el ruido, grande su sorpresa cuando delante de ella a solos unos cuantos metros, una mujer estaba siendo asaltada

-Dame el puto el bolso si no quieres salir herida- le decía el ladrón- que tanto miras, largo de aquí!- le grito el ladrón a Sam que se había quedado observando la situación, a lo que ella solo se puso sus audífonos y siguió su trayectoria pasando a lado del robo, sin voltearlos a ver, para ella no había pasado nada, para ella era un día más en su vida

Diez minutos después ya se encontraba al frente de su casa, suspiro fuertemente y paso

-Maaaaa… ya llegue- grito Sam, no obtuvo respuesta, ella siguió caminando, por ese desastre que ella llamaba hogar, al cruzar por su sala, encontró varios botellas de alcohol vacías, muchas sillas volteadas, algunas cosas rotas, ella solo caminaba sin hacer ruido, se detuvo a mitad de camino, ahí estaba ella, esa mujer que alguna vez fue su inspiración que con el paso del tiempo solo callo en desgracia, no la malentienda ella no la odiaba pero tampoco la amaba, así es, Pam Puckett tirada en el piso totalmente ebria, drogada y con tan poca ropa

-Yo no seré como tu… - le dirigió esas palabras a su madre y solo subió las escaleras hacia su habitación

-Miauuu!- Un horrible gato que se acurrucaba en las piernas de Sam antes de que esta entraba a su habitación- Oh espumita…- se agacho para alzarlo- hoy mama te tiene muy buenas noticias…- Al entrar en su habitación, tiro su mochila en alguna esquina y ella salto junto al gato a su cama, Sam amaba a su gato, era el pequeño trocito de felicidad que ella tenía en su casa, poco a poco Sam empezó a quedarse dormida

Ya anocheciendo Sam despertaba, agarro rápidamente su celular para ver la hora

-Diablos, van hacer las 8…- Sam rápidamente le mando un mensaje a Carly, "Carls lo siento, andaba muy cansada y me quede dormida " por su parte Carly " Hay Sam, no te preocupes solo vente, ando preparando la cena, hoy se tiene que celebrar "

Sam sonrío levemente, Carly era su mejor amiga, la única que se quedo con ella sin juzgarla, sin dejarla, sin mirarla mal, había encontrado realmente una buena amiga y no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad que les dio la escuela… rápidamente guardo algunas cosas en su bolso, y se dirigió a la casa de los Shays

Pasando nuevamente por su sala, vio nuevamente a Pam en la misma posición donde la había dejado cuando callo dormida, Sam se detuvo a un lado de ella mirándola sin ninguna expresión, solo la miraba y se repetía "Yo no voy ser como tu" la movió un poco, Pam apenas daba algunos quejidos, Sam solo salió de su casa sin voltear a ver

Eran muy oscuras las noches en Seattle, una bella rubia se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amiga, con mucha hambre cabe decir, pero feliz por todo las noticias, hasta que….

Un hombre más alto salió de una casa abandona y se paró delante de ella, con capucha y con una mano en su bolsillo, ella se dio rápidamente cuenta que traía una pistola, este hombre le dio una seña para que entre a la casa abandonada

Mientras Sam entraba a la casa, pensaba que ella podía desarmar al ladrón e irse, pero también se dio cuenta que no iba ser fácil, era alto y corpulento, aunque sabía que podía hacerlo iba a salir lastimada, y no quería oír el sermón de Carly de que porque no agarro un taxi y vino, así que pensó " le doy mi bolso tranquila y me largo", ella no estaba asustada, no era la primera vez que le robaban, no era la primera vez que lo apuntaba con una pistola

-Acabemos con esto de una vez, toma mi bolso para largarme…- le grito Sam al ladrón

-TU CALLATE LA PUTA BOCA!- le grito le ladrón a Sam, dándole vuelta revisando por su bolsillos

-No tengo nada más, dinero, celular todo esta en mi bol… - Sam se detuvo al darse cuenta de que este sujeto no solo la estaba revisando, estaba tocándola lujuriosamente, su mano recorría por su pierna y estaba apuntando de pasar por parte posterior cuando Sam le dio un gran puñetazo haciendo que este retrocediera

-YA TE JODISTE!- el ladrón se abalanzo contra ella, golpeándola con el mango de la pistola, esto hizo que Sam callera al suelo, medio mareada sin fuerzas para defenderse, por primera vez Sam empezó a tener miedo, miro hacia un costado, horrorizada vio el cuerpo inerte de mujer completamente desnuda con varios moretones y chupetones por todo su cuerpo , se la hacía familiar muy familiar, era la misma mujer que vio cuando iba a su casa, la mujer que no ayudo, la mujer que abandono, lo mismo le iba a pasar a ella, que cruel es el destino, que cruel es la vida… el peor recuerdo que tuvo alguna vez le vino a la mente

**FLASHBACK**

_-Tomen todo, pero ya lárguense… gritaba un señor delante de su esposa e hijas__** (NA: había varios ladrones, pero solo uno vigilaba y otros buscaban las cosas, se encontraba en la cocina)**_

_-CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA Y YA CALLA HA ESA NIÑA- Dijo aquel sujeto señalando a una de las rubias_

_-Melanie por favor- eran los intentos fallidos de Pam tratando de calmar a su hija, por su parte Sam guardaba silencio_

_-TE DIJE QUE CALLARAS A ESTA NIÑA- El ladrón se había ido contra Melanie jalándola del cabello y arrastrándola hacia el medio _

_-Por favor, por favor…- suplicaba en sollozos Pam- no le hagas nada a mi niña _

_-CALLATE LA BOCA- dijo antes de darle una cachetada a Melanie_

_-NO TOQUES A MI HERMANA!... – Gritaba Sam que se había ido contra el ladrón, este solo con empujón la mando a volar haciendo que esta se golpeara la cabeza y quedara inconsciente _

_Que podía hacer ella, eran débil tan frágil, solo tenia que aceptar su destino, solo era una niña y nada podía hacer, eso pensaba Sam mientras quedaba inconsciente_

_Despertó levemente, en un charco de sangre y hombre que la cubrió, ella no podía entender, solo escuchaba, llantos, sollozos, lamentos, poco a poco fue incorporándose, aparto como podía al hombre que tenia encima suyo, horrorizada fue su reacción, al darse cuenta que aquel hombre que la cubría, era su padre, que ya hacia muerto con varios balazos en todo su cuerpo…_

_-Papi… papi…- Decía mientras movía su cuerpo, lloraba inconsolablemente, un desgarrador llanto se escuchaba, nunca había llorado tanto…- por favor alguien ayúdennos…-alzo su mirada para ver a su hermana llorando en una esquina, se acercó rápidamente hacia ella tocándola_

_-Por favor ya no me hagas daño…- gritaba Melanie_

_-Melanie soy yo…- Decía Sam tratando de calmarla_

_-Sam por favor no me dejes quédate conmigo…- Mientras la abrazaba fuertemente _

_-Donde esta mamá…-Pregunto Sam_

_-No lo se solo se la llevaron…- seguía llorando Melanie_

_-Iré a ver…- Decía Sam mientras se paraba _

_-Por favor no me dejes…- lloraba Melanie_

_Sam mientras que se iba a sala, tomo un cuchillo, mataría a todos y nadie la detendría, pero que podría hacer ella apenas tenia 8 años_

_Mientras mas se acercaba a la sala, se escuchaba risas, caminaba lentamente hasta que vio como dos hombres tenían sujetada a su mama mientras que el otro abusaba de ella, su madre se veía sin ninguna expresión alguna rastros de llantos que había terminado, rastros de pelea que había terminado, Pam se había rendido solo había aceptado su cruel destino, Pam había muerto ese día, Sam callo de rodillas llorando por la escena que estaba sucediendo, volteo su mirada para evitar mirar, pero algo en ella pudo mas su odio, iba a matar a esos bastardos que le hicieron tanto daño a su familia, determinada tomo con mas fuerte el cuchillo y se abalanzo contra ellos…_

_Rápidamente uno de los ladrones reacciono, golpeo en el estomago a Sam haciendo que esta botara el cuchillo_

_-Que haces niña…- dijo el ladrón mientras tomaba del rostro a Sam para que viera como abusaban de su mama…-Tu mamá puso resistencia y mira lo que le esta sucediendo…- obligando a Sam que mirase la escena_

_-Por favor, por favor no quiero mirar…- lloraba Sam, mientras no podía hacer nada, por mas fuerza que ponía nada podría hacer contra ese hombre que la tenia fuertemente sujetada obligando que mire a su mama_

_-Alguien que nos ayuden…- suplicaba Sam mientras poco a poco empezó a quedar inconsciente otra vez, lo ultimo que pudo escuchar, es un gran ruido y varios hombre entrando a su casa…_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sam había regresado en sí, para darse cuenta con horror como el hombre estaba besándola por todo su cuello, arrancando parte de su ropa, encima de ella, era totalmente asqueroso

-Quítate maldito bastardo- decía Sam mientras trataba de botar de su encima al hombre este era realmente pesado

-QUEDATE TRANQUILA SI SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE!...- Grito el ladrón señalando a la mujer que estaba tirada

Algo tenia que hacer ella no iba terminar igual, empezó a buscar con sus manos hasta que se topo con un roca, la tomo rápidamente y golpeo con todas su fuerzas, haciendo un gran corte en la cabeza del hombre

-MALDITA PERRA! QUE HICISTES…- se quejaba el hombre, Sam aprovecho ese momento para ponerse de pie y tratar de correr, el hombre reacciono rápidamente tomándola del pie haciendo que esta se cayera y se lastimara bastante, el hombre se fue contra Sam, empezó el forcejeo entre ambos hasta….

PUUUUUM!... se escucho un gran ruido, el hombre se empezó apartar lentamente hasta que cayo al piso, Sam se apoyo en la pared, y empezó a llorar, porque toda la mierda le pasaba a ella

-Perdóname, sin tan solo te hubiera ayudado nada de esto hubiera pasado, cuanto lo siento, lo siento mucho…- lloraba Sam que se había acercado al cuerpo inerte de aquel mujer

En ese momento sonó su celular " Sam ya llegas te estamos esperando" era un mensaje de Carly, Sam respondió "Carls cuanto lo siento, me ando sintiendo muy mal del estomago y no vas querer ver como deje tu baño" , "yiuuuu, no quiero tanta información, esta bien Sam tomate algo caliente, te veo mañana" respondió Carly, Sam solo guardo su cel, se quedó un rato ahí llorando el cuerpo de la mujer

Fue cuando empezó escuchar las sirenas de la policía que tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo de ahí " esta es mi vida", "acaso tengo que aceptar esta mierda", "No, esta vez no va hacer así, yo seré distinta" con esto ultimo se seco sus lágrimas y siguió corriendo hacia su casa

BUENO ESTE EL FINAL DEL TERCER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y COMO DIJE QUIERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DISTINTA Y LARGA NO NECESARIAMENTE ENFOCARME EN LA PARTE ROMANTICA SINO EN SUS VIDAS


	4. Un encuentro agradable, una noticia

GENIAL VOLVIENDO A ESCRIBIR, TUVE UN PRESENTACION AYER SABADO 22, HACIENDO UNA PONENCIA DE UN TEMA, ME ESTUVE PREPARANDO MUCHO TODA LA SEMANA PARA SER EXACTO, Y POR SUERTE TODO SALIO BIEN SIENTO YO, ESA ES LA RAZON DE PORQUE AUN RECIEN SUBE EL 4 CAPITULO… PERO SIN MAS QUE DECIR CONTINUEMOS

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente que tuvo Sam con aquel hombre, en todo ese tiempo no se atrevió ir a la escuela, tenia muchos moretones, y rasguño por varias parte de su cuerpo, y quería evitar el interrogatorio que seguramente sus amigos le harían, obviamente tanto Carly como Freddie estaban muy preocupados, y muchas veces insistieron que querían verla, para cuidarla pero como siempre Sam se salió con las suyas, evitando a toda costa que sus amigos la visitaran, realmente se había sentido muy mal, y quería olvidar a toda costa lo que le paso, "una semana es lo único que necesito" se decía a ella misma, sola una semana para olvidar ese amargo recuerdo, y también lo de Freddie…

Otra mañana tranquila en Ridgeway, Carly sacaba sus libros para la primera clases mientras pensaba como extrañaba a su carnívora amiga

-Hay Sam todo es aburrido…- suspiro Carly mientras cerraba su casillero

-Hey…- Saludaba Freddie llegando donde ella con los mismos ánimos

-Extraño a Sam…-dijo en una Carly estaba muy triste

-Yo igual…- dijo de la misma manera sin darse cuenta lo que había dicho

-Para estar peleando siempre, se nota que Sam ocupa algo aquí, he he …- dijo divertida Carly señalando el pecho de Freddie

-Oh vamos, por mas que peleamos siempre, la considera mi amiga…- decía Freddie excusándose

-Je je, esta bien solo bromeaba…- decía Carly – as sabido de ella?

-No, y no se porque no quiere que la visitemos…- decía Freddie estaba un poco molesto

-Ni yo, a veces no la entiendo, y soy su mejor amiga!...- se desespero Carly…- pero…- suspiro…- sino quiere que la visitemos, debemos respetarla, además hoy me dijo que ya vendría hoy

-Que bueno…- soltando un sonrisita Freddie…- por cierto Carly quería conversar contgio

-A cierto yo igual…-cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo como diciendo ya me entere…-pero empieza tu, que tienes que decir… decía mientras fue cortada por una voz muy conocida

-Hey hey, llego por la que aclamaban…- decía muy divertida Sam

-SAAAAAMMMM!...- grito Carly que se abalanzo hacia ella abrazándola como sino lo hubiera visto en años

-Wao cuanto amor, ni me imagino que hubiera pasado si me fuera un mes …- decía sonriendo Sam

-Ni lo digas, te extrañe tanto amiga, todo era realmente muy aburrido sin ti…- decía Carly ahora ya muy feliz de tener a su carnívora amiga con ella

-Y no hay nada para mi…- decía Freddie, se le veía feliz

-Tengo que hacerlo…- se quejo Sam

-SAAAMMMM!...- regaño Carly, mientras que Freddie solo rodo los ojos

-Ay ya que vengache para acá…- decía Sam divertida, a lo que Freddie se acerco abrazarla, en un descuido de Freddie esta aprovecho para hacerle un calzón chino

-Auuu!...- se quejo Freddie

-Oh si mama esta de vuelta…- decía riendo Sam

-Hay como extrañaba estos momentos…- decía Carly sonriendo viendo a sus amigos

-Ahora si nos dirás porque, no quisiste que fuéramos a verte…- decía Freddie fastidiado poniendo su ropa interior en su lugar

-Queeee flojera ordenar mi casa, además estaba muy enferma y no quería que vieran así…- mintió Sam

-Hello, yo aquí presente, con una mama loca con los cuidados que aparte es enfermera, quien mas que yo para cuidarte…- se quejo Freddie…- además no seria primera vez que te cuido

-Y pasar toda una semana viendo tu horrible cara…- haciendo mueca de asco Sam

-SAAMMM!...- regañaba Carly…- además Freddie tiene razón, no hubiera sido la primera vez

-Las otras veces, solo fueron unos resfriados, o fiebres…- se defendio Sam…- pero hey ya estoy aquí

-Te lo dejare pasar solo por esta vez…- dijo Carly…- me alegra qua ya estes con nosotros, en fin…- ahora dirigiéndose a Freddie…- tu tenias que decirme algo no

-A cierto, ya que están las dos acá, bueno lo que quería…- sonó el timbre…- creo que se los diré luego vamos a clases

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a clases, primero paso Sam, seguida por Carly, cuando el castaño se dispuso a pasar una mano lo jalo fuera del aula

-No había un bobo atrás de ti…- arqueando una ceja Sam, al percatarse que Freddie no había entrado

Mientras tanto en el pasillo con Freddie…

-Hey que te pasa…- se quejo Freddie…- no ves que…, Ashley?, que haces acá?

-Que acaso no puedo visitar a mi novio…- decía divertida Ashley, todo esto estaba siendo observado por Sam y Carly, Carly por su parte muy confundida y Sam, ¿se podría decir molesta?

-Ashley ya hemos hablado de esto…- decía un poco cansado Freddie

-Hay que gruñón…- decía divertida Ashley

-Que haces por aquí…- preguntaba Freddie sonriendo…- no se supone que estas en clases, si me tienes que decir algo, rápido que debo entrar a clases

\- Jejeje lo se no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo es que hoy no tuve clases…- decía mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa…- así que vine para mostrarte esto…- mostrándole una boleta de notas a Freddie

-Ashley, no puedo creerlo, digo yo sabia que podías pero, hay mejor me callo…- decía Freddie mientras la abrazaba, dándo vueltas con ella

-Jejeje lo se…- decía Ashley muy feliz mientras que Freddie la bajaba …- y todo te lo debo a ti

-No nada que ver, yo solo demostré lo que tu podías hacer, todo esto ha sido gracias a el esfuerzo que as puesto…- decía muy sonriente Freddie

-Si y también al mas lindo, inteligente y super bueno tutor que tengo…- decía coquetamente Ashley

-Yo bueno… este… ya debo entrar a clases…-decía muy nervioso y sonrojado Freddie

-Yo no he visto que vengo tu profesor aun…- dijo sonriéndole a su vez que lo detenía…-ademas tu me prometiste que me ibas a invitar a comer

-A cierto… claro yo prometí eso jejej… se notaba que estaba nervioso

-Lo olvidaste cierto…- decia muy triste Ashley…- ya esta bien Freddie, lo siento por molestarte ya me voy

-No Ashley…- mientras que la detenía "hay que tonto soy" pensó…- como crees que me voy a olvidar ello, se que pusiste todo tu esfuerzo y te lo recompesare…- decia mientras tomaba de la mano, era la primera vez que Ashley se sonrojaba, era ella siempre que ponía a Freddie nervioso

-Gracias…- decia mientras que lo abrazaba muy fuerte, también quería evitar que la viera sonrojada

-De nada , pero hey esto aun acaba y tu lo sabes…- decia mientras se separaba de ella ,tiernamente tomo sus manos de ella…- yo se que tu puedes mas aun…- lo dijo con su sonrisa típica mirando directamente a sus ojos

-Yo… est…- Ashley estaba roja total **(NA: No se tuvieron alguna vez un amigo blancon, que cuando se sonrojaba parecía que fuera otra persona, pues algo así)**

**-**Señor Benson…- decía la voz del profesor a su espalda…- no por el hecho que me halla hecho tarde, significa que puede aprovechar para dar muestras de amor en publico con su novia, y usted señorita no debería estar en clases también

-Yo esto… no estudio acá…- decia ya muy roja Ashley

-Hay el amor juvenil…- decia el profesor llevándose una mano a su rostro…- un minuto Benson para que se despida de su novia y entre a clases…-decia el profesor mientras que se dirigía al salón

-Yo…- decia también nervioso Freddie que también se había puesto rojo, Ashley rápidamente se acerco a el, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de ahí

-Gracias Freddie, te veo en el centro comercial…- decía Ashley saliendo del colegio, y volteando para que no viera lo roja que estaba, a lo que Freddie solo le dio un sonrisa y entro a su aula

-Señor Benson, a si que decio entrar a clases, yo que pensaba que se iba escapar con su novia…- decia el profesor, era el típico profesor recto pero que le cai bien a todos y sus clases eran divertidas también

-No es mi novia…- decia Freddie completamente rojo

-Valla, seria tonto dejar a una señorita tan linda, que se nota que esta enamorada de usted…- decia el profesor, le gustaba hacer ese tipo de bromas

Freddie paso por en medio de clase a su lugar, completamente rojo ganadose la burla de sus compañeros, por su parte Sam se lo notaba tan molesta que cada lápiz, lapicero que cogio con un simple movimiento los rompía por su Carly le dirigió una mirada de "tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente "

Luego de una bonita tarde, donde Ashley y Freddie realmente la había pasado de lo mejor, muy aparte de la comida, aprovecharon que se encontraban en el centro comercial, para ir al cine e ir de compras

-Que tal me queda este…- decia en el probador Ashley que andaba probándose vestidos

-Te quedan muy bonito…- le decia regalando una sonrisa, ella de igual manera se sonrojaba apenas

-Este me llevo entonces…- decia Ashley mientras que entraba al probador a ponerse su ropa

-Tiene una novia muy bonita…- decia una de las chicas que trabajaban ahí, por primera vez Freddie no lo negó, realmente lo estaba pensando y esa idea le agradaba mucho

-Listo nos vamos…- decia Ashley mientras terminada de pagar el vestido

-Ashley esperame por esas banquitas, voy al baño…- mintió Freddie realmente iba a una tienda que habían pasado antes

-Esta bien…- le dio un beso en la mejilla…- no demores

Freddie salió muy rápido, y como había dicho Ashley la esperaba

-Wao, que hace una muñequita tan linda sola…- decia un joven coquetamente, este chico era alto, muy agraciado y se notaba muy fuerte

-Pudrete…- decia Ashley sin mirarlo

-Oh vamos Ashley, dime que extrañas verme…- decia el joven tomándole del brazo

-PU-DRE-TE, y ya déjame en paz Alex…- decia soltándose del brazo…- si no te alejas llamare a la policía

-Me das un beso y me largo…- decia Alex que la había jalado hacia ella

Freddie que estaba presenciando todo, se acerco rápidamente hacia el, y con algo que había aprendido con Sam, tumbo a Alex al suelo

-Que te pasa idiota…- Decía Alex en suelo quejándose

-Acaso no escuchaste que la dejes en paz…-Decia Freddie amenazante

-Ja jaja acaso me cambiaste por este niño…- Decía Alex quitándo a Freddie de su encima

-Niño? Tu dime cuando y te saco tu mierda ahora mismo…- Freddie molesto

-Para que esperar…-dijo Alex y tacleo a Freddie contra la pared, pero Freddie no se dejo vencer así que golpeo su espalda haciendo que este cayese y aprovecho para darle un rodillazo en la cara

-Jajaj esto todo lo que tienes …-Ria Freddie

-Nada mal niño…- Parandose Alex

-Freddie solo vamonos, el solo es un imbécil…- Grito Ashley que se había acercado hacia el

-Hazle caso, si no quieres salir herido…- mofo Alex

-Claro me dije el de la boca con sangre…- Rio Freddie…- todo va estar bien le dijo…- tiernamente mientras tomaba Ashley y la apartaba le dio una señal a unos señores para que la detuvieran

-Valla niño tienes pantalones…- rio Alex…- pero esto recién empieza…- Alex se acerco rápidamente empujándolo haciéndolo caer, aprovecho ese momento para ponerse encima de el y empezar a golpearlo, Freddie sabia pelear puso sus manos en su rostro para evitar un golpe directo **(NA: si alguna vez han visto peleas de la UFC Freddie se cubría de esa manera) **

**-**Freddie…-Gritaba Ashley, estaba llorando mientras que veía la escena…- suéltenme …- intento Ashley pero no podía

-No niña, esta es una pelea de hombre, no importa sino gana o pierde tu novio, esto lo hace por ti y por su honor, si entraras a detenerlo solo harías que su esfuerzo fuera en vano…-decia un señor que la estaba deteniendo

Rápidamente Freddie golpeo con su codo en la cabeza a Alex haciendo que este se saliera de su encima, aprovecho este momento para irse contra el y de igual manera, lo golpeo, golpeo sin cansancio, la pelea era realmente pareja ni uno de los dos cedia, se golpearon hasta que …

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ…- grito un guardia, estaba acompañado de otros guardias por escandalo…- USTEDE DOS SEPARENSE, VAMOS A LA COMISARIA

Ambos chicos fueron llevados a la comisaria mas cercana, obvio Ashley acompañaba a Freddie realmente estaba muy preocupada

-USTEDES NO QUIERO VENIR Y VERLOS QUE SE ESTAN MATANDO SINO YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE ESO…- grito el guardio empujándolos a la reja

-Hey niño…-llamo Alex para romper el silencio…- como te llamas

-Freddie…- respondió Freddie encarándolo

-Nada mal niño, hace tiempo que no tenia una pelea tan emocionante...- dijo sonriendo

-Es la primera vez que peleo…- mofo Freddie

Ambos se rieron y cayeron, al piso por el dolor que sentían

-No fue una buena idea…- dijo Alex, ambos se recostaron en la pared

-Porque molestabas a Ashley…- dijo de una vez preguntando Freddie…- lo vi todo

-Yo…- suspiro Alex…- quería comprobar algo, hace tiempo me entere que Ashley se veía con alguien quería saber quien y si podía realmente defenderla

-Pero tratar de besarla…- dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo…- ahí si jodiste mi paciencia

-Lo siento, realmente no quería besarla, ya me había percatado de tu presencia, quería saber si realmente ibas a salir en su defensa o solo ibas ser una gallina mas…- dijo devolviéndole el golpe

Ambos rieron muy aparte de que se habían peleado de la peor manera, no se odiaban, solo era una pelea mas de hombres, comprobando solo dos cosas, honor y valentía

-Freddie …-dijo entrando a la salón de celdas Ashley que estaba llorando, estaba acompañaba de un guardia

-Hola Ashley…-dijo Alex sonriendo

-Tu no me hables idiota…- realmente estaba molesta Ashley…- te dije que no molestaras

-Bien muchachito, ya pagaron tu multa por hacer disturbios, te puedes ir…- el guardia a Freddie…- pero créeme que si te vuelvo a encontrar peleando, yo mismo te encerrare por un año, toma…- dijo dándole sus cosas

-Eres un idiota…- decia Ashley llorando dándole pequeños golpecitos…- te dije que no pelearas

-Au au, aun me sigue doliendo…- decia mientras tomaba tiernamente sus manos y se secaba algunas de sus lágrimas…- todo ya está bien si

-Hey y yo me quedare aquí…- decia divertido Alex

-Tu idiota, te dije que no me molestaras….- dijo Ashley acercándose a los barandales de la celda, estaba muy molesta…- estaba teniendo el día perfecto y tu solo vienes y lo arruinas…- ante ese comentario Freddie sonrio un poco

-Hey yo no le dije que se peleara conmigo…- se defendió Alex

-Aishhhhhhhhh….- renegaba Ashley, pero aprovecho que estaba muy cerca de la celda para pisarle el pie y darle un golpe en estomago

-Au au au porque hiciste…- eso se quejo Alex

-Te lo merecías idiota…- decia Ashley muy molesta…- vamonos Freddie…- mientras tomaba del brazo a Freddie

-Dame un segundo…- dijo Freddie mientras sonreía…

Ashley salía todo fosforito de la comisaria siendo perseguida por Freddie

-Ashley espera…- gritaba tratando de hacerla detener, Freddie apenas podía corre por el dolor

-Que…-Grito finalmente detendiendose

-Tenia que hacerlo no es una mala persona…- se defendio Freddie, Ashley se acerco lentamente hacia el sonriendo, y cuando no se lo esperaba , presiono una de las heridas de Freddie haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor

-Ups yo tampoco soy una mala persona, me perdonas entonces…- dijo molesta Ashley

-Okey okey eso me lo merecía…- intento ser divertido Freddie

-Como puedes ayudar a la persona que acabas de pelear, que te dejo mal herido y que trato de besar a tu no…- se detuvo con lo que iba decir…- trato de besar a la chica con la que estabas saliendo…- estaba echando humo Ashley

-Se que no me entenderías si te explicara…- dijo tiernamente mientras tomaba su mano…- pero se lo que hago, y se también que no es mala persona

-Aishhhhhh, esta bien igual nunca entenderé a los hombres y su manía de arreglar todo a golpes y luego saludarse como si no hubiera pasado nada…- dijo suspirando Ashley

-Genial…-dijo rondeandolo tiernamente por la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que esta se ruborizara…- entonces te embarco o llamaras para que te lleven

-Disculpa?'…- dijo con un ceja alzada…- enserio piensas que te voy a dejar solo, no señorito, esta vez yo te acompañare a tu casa y ya luego me ire…- dijo muy determinada Ashley, haciendo que este sonriera

A pesar del pequeño percance que había tenido, ambos chicos se lo pasaron de lo mejor, después todo todo había salido bien, por su parte Freddie entiendio perfectamente la razón de porque Alex actuo de esa manera, no lo tena ni odio ni rencor, es como si hubiera hecho un amigo mas a golpes, si quiere saber porque Ashley estaba tan molesta, es que Freddie cuando dijo que la esperaba, pregunto a Alex por el numero de su casa y llamo para que lo venga a ver, jeje lo se no es para tanto pero mujeres …. No me maten

Finalmente ambos chicos se despidieron como dijo Ashley, lo acompaño hasta el departamento y luego espero para que la recogieran, Freddie no sabia si entrar primero a su casa y su mama lo matara o a la casa de Carly que tenia algo importante que decirle, que obviamente también lo matarían, así que suspiro y entro a la casa de Carly

-Se que me van a matar por no llamar, escribir o dar señales de vida, pero tengo una buena razón de porque vengo tan tarde, además es muy importante que les diga a ti como a Sam lo que quería decirles esta mañana…- dijo rápidamente Freddie entrando

Pasaron muchas cosas, primero Sam que andaban en sillón dejo caer el control remoto al percatarse de como se veía Freddie, segundo Spencer que andaba haciendo una escultura, dejo caer algunas cosas y Carly que se encontraba en la silla en medio de la sala, se callo al ver Freddie

-PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASOOOOOOO!...- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-A si hay mucho que contar…- dijo sonriendo Freddie…- pero hay algo mas importante que tengo que decirles, dejare ICARLY

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!..- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, LO SE ESTE EL EPISODIO MAS LARGO HASTA LA FECHA, PERO HEY TENIA QUE RECOMPESARLE POR NO SUBIR NADA EN DIAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN, ENSERIO ME GUSTARIA VER SUS REVIUEW A UNA PERSONA QUE LE ENCANTA ESCRIBIR SIEMPRE ES AGRADABLE VER COMENTARIO DE SU TRABAJO, BUENOS O MALOS SIEMPRE SIRVE PARA MEJORAR, NOS VEMOS EN SIGUIENTE


	5. Explicaciones, Visita inesperada

VAMOS POR EL CAPITULO 5 JEJEJ AQUÍ ESCRIBIENDO A LAS 2:40 CASI 3 DE LA MADRUGADA ES DONDE MAS LLEGA LA INSPIRACION, ES RARO VER TANTAS VISITAS SIENDO UNA SERIE QUE TERMINO HACE AÑOS, TAMBIEN DE PASO ME GUSTARIA QUE DEJEN SU REVIEW PARA SABER QUE LES ESTA PARECIENDO EL FF, LLEVO AÑOS LEYENDO FANFIC, Y MUCHOS SIGUE UN PATRON, CHICO BUENO SE ENAMORA DE CHICA MALA QUE SOLO LO USA O ESTA POR EL POR ALGUN INTERESES EGOISTA, SEGUNDO PATRON LOS EX DE LA CHICA SIEMPRE SON UNOS MATONES QUE VAN QUERER ACABAR CON EL POTRA, NO NIEGO QUE QUIZAS ALGO ASI VENGA PERO RELAMENTE NADA QUE VER, TERCER PATRON, CUENTA QUE LOS DOS PROTAS, SIEMPRE ESTUVIERON ENAMORADO SIN DAR UN RAZON LOGICA, ESTO SERA DISTINTO YA LO VERAN, SI ENAMORAN HABRA UN MOTIVO, SI SE ODIAN HABRA UN MOTIVO, SIN MAS QUE ESCRIBIR QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO, A CIERTO UNA ULTIMA COSA QUE REALMENTE QUIERO QUE ME RESPONDA, LES PARECIO BIEN LA CANTIDAD DEL 3 CAPITULO, O QUE SEA CORTITO COMO EL 1-2, ESPERO CON ANSIAS LEER

Una rara noche en Seattle, no era de sus típicas noche que te podrían congelarte hasta los huesos, o un vertedero lluvioso que no te dejaría caminar, era una noche tranquila muy bonita con el cielo despejado que te dejarían ver el bello cielo con sus hermosas estrellas, pero al parecer no todo era tan bonito en aquel día, no para un trio de amigos que estaban pasando por un tenso momento

EN CASA DE LOS SHAYS

Entremos en situación, un compungido Freddie estaba siendo arrinconado por sus tres amigos, el estaba sentado en la parte central de la casa de los Shays, Spencer por tu parte se encontraba atrás del sillón con ambas manos apoyadas en los hombros del castaño, estaba confuso pero le estaba dando todo su apoyo porque sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasarle, una muy muy enojada Sam con cara de pocos amigos, con cara de que si hablas, respiras, pestañeas o te mueves, te golpeare tan fuerte que nadie nunca podría reconstruirte, ella estaba sentada al frente del castaño mirándolo fijamente, por su parte una también muy muy enojada Carly caminaba de un lado para el otro pisando muy fuerte tratando de entender un poco la situación

-A ver si entendí…- por fin dijo Carly echando humo totalmente roja por el enojo que traía encima…- primera una chica que no sabemos quien es y nunca la hemos visto

-Se..se..llama.. Ashley…-dijo tímidamente Freddie como niño regañado

-SILENCIOO!...- Grito Carly a lo que Sam piso muy fuerte el pie de Freddie, el castaño solo se quejaba, a lo que Spencer le recomendé que mejor solo guarde silencio

-Como seguida diciendo, una chica que nunca hemos visto, aparece de la nada, y te rapta como si fuera tu novia y el muchachito no se queda atrás, la abraza y se ponen empalagosos en medio del colegio…- seguía diciendo Carly, a lo que Sam aprovecho para presionar uno de los moretones que se le notaban al castaño **(NA: Freddie había ido con camisa a su cita, pero como en medio de la pelea, se le había roto un poco y manchado de sangre, se la saco y ahora solo anda en bivirí)**

**-**Auch, pero si no dije nada esta vez…- se quejó el castaño

-SILENCIOOO!...- nuevamente grito Carly…- no solo eso, sino que luego, te desapareces todo el día, sin ni siquiera avisarnos o al menos dar una señal de vida, y cuando finalmente te dignas aparecer, vienes todo golpeado como si te hubiera arroyado un camión y por ultimo sales con la locura que quieres renunciar a ICARLY!

En ese momento sonó el celular de Carly a lo que ella respondió furiosa

-QUEEEEE!...- grito furiosa en llamada Carly, cambio su expresión al percatarse quien era…- yo.. lo siento bebe, hay es el culpa del tonto Freddie

-Sigo acá…- dijo tímidamente Freddie, a lo que Carly le dio una mirada asesina, y Sam golpeo uno de sus moretones…- hay alguien debería ponerme una cinta en la boca…-mientras se quejaba Freddie

-Si amor, descuida no me hizo nada, si, lo siento por gritarte…- Seguía hablando Carly…- Que?, que ponga el canal 5, están hablando de ICarly?, ya amor gracias te amo hablamos luego…-y corto la llamada Carly, se apresuro para prender el TV y poner el canal 5

-Valla valla…- Decía la presentadora de noticias…- al parecer un joven famoso estuvo envuelto en un escándalo el día hoy, nuestras fuentes indican que se armo un gran lio en el centro comercial de Seattle, quieren saber quien es?...- Pregunto la conductora a sus televidentes…- Fredward Benson, conocido como Freddie, el joven productor técnico del famoso show web ICARLY se vio envuelto en una pelea el día de hoy, veamos la imagen…- las imágenes eran brutales, la pelea entre Freddie y Alex fue espectacular, muy aparte de las perspectiva que había tenido Freddie de el peleando, la pelea fue alucinante con ambos jóvenes dándose con todo, sin ningún momento darse algún respiro, la pelea solo se detuvo cuando los guardias vinieron y se los llevaron

-Wao, alguien mas esta impresionada o solo soy yo…- decía la conductora…- sin dudas, es la mejor pelea que he visto este año, pero no solo eso, ya hemos averiguado porque estos jóvenes se dieron de golpes, y serian por el amor de una jovencita, acaso será la conductora de su show Carly Shay o su co-conductora Sam Puckett, Seddie o Creddie, que dicen ustedes…-decía la conductora, mientras esperaba un momento para crear tensión…- error, nada que ver, el corazón del joven productor técnico fue robado por una hermosa jovencita…- señalando a la pantalla para mostrar una foto de Ashley en el centro comercial…- wao si que es bonita, cambio lo rubio y pelinegro por lo castaño nada mal he, lamento informarles que aun no tenemos información de la jovencita, pero véannos el día de mañana y le traeremos los últimos detalles…- decía la conductora mientras se despedía, Carly apago el TV, y se puso delante del castaño, lo miro como diciendo ya empieza hablar

Finalmente, el castaño de armo de valor, se levanto y camino hasta antes de la cocina, suspirando volteo a verlas

-Miren yo se que hay mucho que hablar, quieren respuestas…- llevo una mano a su rostro, suspirando dijo…- pero si me empiezan atacar, sin dejar que me defienda no podremos llegar a nada, tampoco si es que yo empiezo hablar todo de una, así que vallamos poco, una pregunta y yo respondo

-Quien es esa tipa? …- pregunto en una Sam poniéndose a un metro del castaño mirándolo fijamente, a los que sus amigos la quedaron mirando, al percatarse ella continuo…- y de que institución mental la has sacado para que babee por un bobo como tu…- el castaño solo atino a rodar los ojos

-Su nombre es Ashley, la conozco no mas de dos meses…- respondió Freddie

-Donde la conociste? …-Pregunto Carly que se había puesto a lado de Sam

-Fue para el trabajo de ciencia, donde Sam me abandono y hice todo el trabajo solo…-dijo el castaño recordando ese día…- pues ese día quedamos para hacer el trabajo en el colegio, pero la biblioteca estaba cerrada entonces le dije a Sam para ir a la que esta en el centro, pero no quiso, ese día llegue a la biblioteca central solo, al entrar vi como una chica padecía con un problema al parecer, solo decidí acercarme un poco para ver que tema era, me pude percatar que era un tema que yo dominaba, así que me acerque y le dije si podría ayudarla ya que ese tema lo sabía, ella acepto, entonces nos quedamos hasta de noche estudiando, ya para irnos, me dijo si podría ser su tutor que me iba a pagar por ayudarla, acepte porque necesitaba ese dinero

-Ahora entiendo, porque los fin de semanas desaparecías, pero eso no explica como de una tutoría pase a una cita…- Dijo Carly cruzando sus manos y arqueando una ceja, Sam permanecía callada cuando se dio cuenta que por su culpa la conoció _"Que tonta fui, ósea por mi culpa es que ahora tenemos a una segunda Carly, no me malentienda yo adoro mi amiga, pero a veces su actitud tan fresita ugh, y obvio ahora entiendo porque el bobo se fijo en esa, asih que estoy pensando a mi da igual con quien salga, bobo"_ pensaba Sam

-Eso es un simple, mis tutorías seguirán hasta, que ella pueda salir sobresaliente, nunca me dijo porque eran tan necesario tener esas notas solo que necesitaba, en fin le había prometido que si salía muy bien en sus primeras notas la iba invitar a salir, bueno eso es lo que vieron hoy cuando fue a verme

-Eso no explica porque te dice novio?...- en la misma postura Carly, el castaño suspiro y se fue a sentar nuevamente al sillon e invito a sus amigas para que se sienten junto a el

-Carly, ya vengo ire por unas cosas a casa de Calceto, y no maten a Freddie…- se despedía Spencer que había permanecido en silencio solo observando la situación

Después que el mayor de los Shays se fuera…

-Eso fue por un día que saliendo de estudiar con ella fuimos por unos licuados, antes de llegar pasamos por parque, fue cuando se acerco esos tipos que vende rosa, y empezó a decir "Joven no quieren una rosa para su novia", ella no se quedó atrás "si novio me regalas una rosa", desde ahí se le pego ello de novio, al principio me parecía gracioso ahora algo incomodo…- decía Freddie suspirando, las chicas ya mas tranquilas siguieron preguntando

-Miren Ashley no es una mala persona, nada que ver, realmente es una gran chica, maravillosa que quiere salir adelante y no solo aparentar una cara bonita, la quiero mucho y en este poco tiempo que nos conocemos puedo decir que es una gran amiga en la que puedo confiar…-decia Freddie por su parte Carly lo vio tierno como la defendió en cambio Sam tratada como sea ocultar su enojo, ella misma no entendía porque sentía tanta rabia por una chica que no conocía, lo único que sabia es que no quería verla…- Saben para la próxima vez, se las voy a presentar estoy seguro que se van a llevar bien las tres

-Lo dudo…- mofo Sam

-SAAAMMM! …- regaño Carly, esta solo rodo los ojos…-si dices que es una buena chica, encantada al igual que SAM…- esto ultimo alzo la voz mirando a su carnívora amiga

-A no no no no, a mi no me vengas con amigas ñoño del bobo…- negaba Sam

-Vamos Sam, yo se que pueden llegar hacer buenas amigas las tres…- suplico Freddie, aunque el mismo no entendía, pero la aprobación de sus dos amigas era importantísimo para el

-AISHHHH …- se quejo Sam…- esta bien, pero si se comporta como estúpida fresita créeme que la mandare a rodar, suficiente con Carly

-Heyyy! …- se quejo Carly…- no soy un estúpida fresita, solo fresita…- a lo que Sam rodo los ojos

-Porque te peleaste con ese tipo, acaso eres un idiota, pudiste salir peor, no te diste cuenta lo grande que era…- Dijo finalmente Sam dándole un zape, aunque si se notaba preocupada luego de notar que tan dañado estaba su amigo

-Auch…- se quejo, pero soltó un risita, recordando como hizo un "nuevo amigo"…- Para resumir este asunto, paso un pequeño percance que nos fuimos a la manos pero ya todo en orden

-Creo que finalmente llegamos a esto…- decía Carly muy seria…- por que vas dejar ICARLY acaso ya no te gusta pasar tiempo con nosotras …- decía Carly un poco triste…- o lo haces para estar mas con Ashley si es así créeme que desde ya la odio y no podrás hacer nada para que cambie de opinión…- dijo Carly como una niña cruzando sus manos, Sam se quedó expectante a la respuesta del castaño, la odiaría con toda su vida si realmente por su culpa Freddie dejara ICARLY, _"aish a mi que me importa, si el bobo se va con esa tipeja" _pensó Sam

Freddie se puso de pie, y volteo para verlas a ambas esto era realmente importa para el y necesitaba el apoyo de sus dos amigas

-Nada que ver, esta es mi decisión y tengo un motivo…- dijo Freddie a lo que sus dos amigas asintieron…- recuerdan los viajes que nos dijo la profesora, uno Stanford y otro MIT, como ustedes sabrán de toda la vida siempre ha sido mi sueño ir a MIT…

-Yo no lo sabía…- Interrumpió Carly, a lo que Sam soltó una leve sonrisa porque fue algo que solo con ella el castaño pudo abrirse

-Bueno ahora lo sabes, como seguía diciendo, esto es realmente importante para mi, y por primera vez nuestro colegio nos esta dando esta oportunidad y no se si vuelva a pasar, por eso tengo que aprovecharlo al máximo y ICARLY me consume mucho tiempo, entre ensayos, las cosas que tengo que configurar ideas y demás, no podría, por eso de corazón…- se acerco y tomo tiernamente las manos de sus amigas, Carly lo veía conmovida, Sam se había teñido un tantito sus mejillas de rojo pero no se notaba…- Si me pueden esperar solo hasta que presente mi proyecto o sino también podría buscar a alguien que me reemplace por el momento

-Entonces también dejaras tus tutorías con esa boba…- pregunto Sam muy seria, aunque paso desapercibida su reacción por la rápida respuesta del castaño

-No…- No lo dejo terminar porque Sam salió furiosa, de la casa de los Shays cerrando fuertemente

-Bobo…- dijo Carly dándole un zape a Freddie

-Hey…- se quejo Freddie…- pero no dejo que le explicara…- Carly le dio otro zape

-Debiste ser mas delicado con tu respuesta y no decir NO de frente…- regañaba Carly

-Tu no estas molesta…- extrañado por la actitud de su amiga

-No, porque creo suponer cual va ser tu respuesta, si no es así créeme que hare tu vida imposible…- rio Carly

-Los padres de Ashley me están pagando muy bien, y el dinero realmente lo necesito…-suspiro Freddie, si no antes ganarse otro zape por Carly…- ahora porque fue?

-Por bobo…- Rio Carly y se sentó junto Freddie que se había vuelto a sentar…- lo suponía, pero debiste tener mas cuidado con Sam, ella piensa que las estas abandonando por una chica que acabas de conocer cuando a ella la conoces por años

-Pero no es así…- se defendió Freddie y se cubrió al darse cuenta que Carly le iba a dar otro zape…- ya te gusto no?

-Si por tonto, tu mas que nadie sabes como se siente Sam con responde de dejarla sola…- haciendo entender a su castaño amigo

-Hay soy un idiota…- al darse cuenta Freddie…- tengo que ir a buscarla…- parándose Freddie fue detenido por Carly

-Primero deja que se le pase y ya mañana le dices con mas calma, segundo acaso no te as visto?, ve a curarte que si te ve tu mama…- decía con muestra de asco Carly…- ni me quiero imaginar que te hará

-Gracias…- dándole un abrazo,**(NA: si se pregunto si Freddie todo el rato ha estado soportando el dolor), **y saliendo de la casa de los Shays

-Freddie…-Carly haciendo que este se detuviera antes de salir…-Te gusta Ashley?

Freddie se quedo pensando un rato y finalmente dijo…

-No lo se…-saliendo de la casa de su amiga

Freddie a duras penas paso por su casa, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, era obvio desde que estuvo en la comisaria, ya toda la adrenalina que había tenido se había ido, todo el dolor pero tuvo que aguantarlo primero por Ashley y luego por sus dos amigas, pero ahora no había nadie, nadie que viera su debilidad, nadie que lo viera tan sumiso, decaido, solo el con su soledad, ni bien cerro la puerta cayo de rodillas, escupiendo sangre, arrastrando llego su cuarto, ni siquiera prendió la luz las fuerzas no le daban, estaba muy mal herido, lentamente se quito su playera, como pudo se puso de pie frente al espejo y vio como estaba, lleno de heridas, rasguño, hematomas por todo cuerpo

-Lo sabia, ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA …- dijo una voz detrás de el

-Sam?...- pregunto dando vuelta mirando la silueta de la chica que tenia en su delante

Y AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TERMINA EL EPISODIO DEL DIA DE HOY , ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SE QUE PARECE UN EPISODIO RELLENO PERO SIENTO QUE ES IMPORTANTE PARA TODO LO DEMAS QUE ESTA POR VENIRSE, QUIERO SABER SU OPINIONES


End file.
